I set sail for One Piece
by TallLuffy
Summary: This is a story of me in One Piece! This fruit I have and that the other characters have are either made up or they were already made but I had no clue.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I don't own One Piece

Chapter 1: The beginning

I guess I'll start at the beginning of all this. It was summer as I recall. It was a day I could not forget, even if I wanted to. I was sitting in a chair at the computer, rocking back and forth. Just a normal day, wearing my camo pants, my Korean war helmet for some reason, and my WWII jacket(even though my dad was yelling at me to get it off) Yes, just a normal day. I was downloading an episode of One Piece.

As soon as the screen appeared I wanted to take off my helmet. So I ran to my room to put it away and while I did that the computer was acting weird. Well, I mean, it was slow and all that but, it was jumping like in those cheap cartoons. And light was shining everywhere. Immediately I grabbed my brother's book How to Survive a Horror Movie. This was not good, according to the guide the computer shouldn't do that, in fact, I knew it shouldn't do that, why did I look at the guide? Aw well, suddenly arms, like from the gate in FMA, except these were made of mud, flew out of the monitor.

Now some would run, some would stay frozen, some would scream, me? I ran. But the arms came out of all of the electronics. Luckily I was at my grandma's house so I knew that she had a gun in her house somewhere. I broke a wall and found a 22. Unfortunately it was rusty and broken down.

The hands snatched me. I wiggled and wormed but could not get free. As I struggled for what looked like my survival the hands poured into my mouth. I felt that I was going to puke. But the hands refuse to leave the new home which I had become. The pain of the slimy creatures was increasing as more and more went through my throat, being absorbed, and going through my blood stream.

As they came through one hand stood out from the rest. It was holding a fruit. With all of these hands forcing themselves into my mouth a fruit was the last thing I wanted. It was a weird shaped fruit; it looked like it had been melting then suddenly cooled with spikes popping out of it. Oh, the spikes were the last things I wanted in my mouth. The hand grew closer and closer, the agony of the hands were killing me but the tension of the thought that fruit, with the sharp spikes threatening to slit the inside of my mouth, I wanted to scream for help but the hands were muffling my voice.

Tears running down my face from pain and agony, also from the terror of the pain that fruit would give me. I looked, though my vision was blurred from the tears, I saw a figure; it was a man, no doubt about that. He was a large, good figured man. He looked like a man of authority. His laugh was a low, powerful one. He chuckled and then said, "My fortune is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first, I left everything I owned in one piece." I knew then who he was. I asked, "Mfmhm?" Translation- "Gold Roger?" Hke nodded. Then laughed powerfully then I was being pulled away into the screen and through a portal to another world. I went to the world of One Piece.


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of a New Adventure

I don't own One Piece

Chapter 2: The Start of a New Adventure

My world went black. From what I felt I was on a dirt road. No one was on the road for all I could tell, yet I did hear a party a while back. But then I kept hearing explosions. Then I opened my eyes. I forgot to do that for some reason. I saw mountainous cactuses, the dirt road was that and so was everything else. Dirt, nothing but dirt. And houses, many houses, but some were badly damaged. I wondered where in this new world I was. I stood and wiped the dirt off my clothes then I began walking to the houses hoping to find someone to help me. When I entered the town I saw people just laying there, they were bleeding. Sliced by a phenomenal swordsman. These people, I somehow saw their pain. I don't know how. One was still alive and he saw me. The man looked scared. He tried to move but he was too wounded.

I walked over and asked, "What happened here?"

He said, "The swordsman with the sash, he beat all of the people here, guheh, he's a strong one. If you want to beat him then you have to have some devil fruit power or something."

I stood and hoped for the best of the people, and then I walked off to look for this swordsman. I walked for a minute then I was blown up. The fruit the hands gave me was a devil fruit. Because right after I blew up I became mud and I morphed back into myself. It was cool, scary, odd, and really wet. I looked at the person that blew me up and I said, "Now that wasn't very nice." He stared at me, no emotion on his face. I would think that he would be freaked out at what had just happened. The man just stood there, in his over coat with those leather pants and boots along with the weird hair and the number five on his jacket.

"Who are you anyway?" I questioned.

"I am Mr. Five, and you will soon be destroyed." He replied.

"I would love to see you try bomb boy."

He took a small ball out of his nose and flicked it at me. I thought, 'exploding boogers?' Once again he blew me up but this time I used my ability to stay in the mud form and absorbed into the ground. I then took the mud form and changed it into a huge fist. Mr. 5 was knocked about 15 houses away. "Weak, that is all you are." I said. I then walked down to the river. I knew that this river must flow through the entire island. So if it did then there must be a dock with a reasonably sized boat. So I walked farther towards and down the river of the town. I then saw it. It was a medium sized boat, nothing fancy, I loved it. Then I saw a person on it. A male, looked about my age, black hair, glasses, and he was wearing a tunic with gauntlets. I looked closer, and I had seen him before. "No," I said, "It can't be!" I ran, ran for that man thinking, 'Could it? CAN it? PLEASE LET IT BE!' I ran as fast as I could. The closer I got to him I was filling with joy like it was being poured into a cup. I yelled out, "JORDAN!" The person looked at me, he stared, squinted, then he knew who I was, "NICK!" I was so happy to see my friend; I had not seen him since 5th grade.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

Jordan replied, "I got pulled into my television by a mule."

"Wow, that is……………odd."

"I was then hired by these guys to be part of the millions or something."

"Cool! I just got here! So, how about we steal one of these boats and try to get out of here?"

"But Mr. 5 will-"

"Mr. 5? The guy with exploding boogers?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He tried to blow me up. But I knocked his block off."

"Well, and enemy of my friend, I guess, is my enemy."

"You bet Jordy,"

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry."

"Now I can get us a good ship,"

"OK! This could be the start of a good crew!"

Jordan ran for the main boat depot and came back with a beauty of a boat. The ship was medium sized, normal ship. Well, I thought it was beauty. He yelled for me to get in so I yelled, "MUD MUD JET!" I became a jet of mud and I shot onto the deck. Men saw this, thinking I was going to steal the ship. They were right. I shouted, "MUD MUD TSUNAMI!" Then a tsunami of mud took out the men after the two new pirates. "Hehe." I chuckled.

"So," I said, "You got any devil fruit powers?"

Jordan replied, "I don't know, I never thought about it."

"Well," I said, "Maybe you have the mule mule fruit."

Jordan replied, "What makes you think that?"

"You were pulled in by a mule right?" I said

He replied, "Well, yeah."

"I was pulled in by hands of mud, I have the mud mud fruit, one of the Logia fruits, you were pulled in by a mule, you have the mule mule fruit, one of the Zoan-type fruits." I said

"Zoan? Logia?" Jordan seemed confused about all this.

I explained to him, "Zoan is basically the devil fruit that gives the bearer the power of a certain animal, like a bison. Logia basically give the bearer the power of an element or something like that, like ice."

Jordan, still confused, said, "You watch too much One Piece Nick."

I yelled, "SHUT UP! Anyway, try it; see if you can turn into a mule mule man."

He stood there, nodded, then thought for a moment and began to transform. His knuckles began to grow hooves, his face was getting longer, ears were growing out of his head, hair was growing all over his body, his hands grew, and his legs looked stronger and hooves grew on the knuckles of his feet.

I just said without control, "Why the long face?"

He said, "Shut up."

"You know that was funny." I said.

"That is an old joke." Jordan replied.

"Yes, yes it is." I said bowing my head in depression.

The ship was fired upon; smaller ships were coming from behind firing upon the stolen ship. We fell from the next shot, Jordan was sliding across the deck and he almost fell from the shock. I had to save him, I just found him I would NOT lose him again! "MUD MUD………RAPID CANNON!!" My arms turned into two huge mud cannons, I fired upon them. Their ships sank within minutes; no one would take Jordan away from me, not when I had just found him.


	3. Chapter 3: He is Lost Once More

I don't own One Piece

Chapter 3: He is lost once more

I ran over to where Jordan was and I grabbed him with a sticky, mud based arm. He grabbed onto my arm and I pulled him up. We sat on the deck, I was scared. That was the first time I saw my best friend near death. I couldn't swim, he couldn't swim, if any of us fell into the water death was the only thing possible. We needed more crew mates. I hated that I could not help a friend, who I haven't seen for five years, if he fell into the water. We looked at each other and Jordan began to laugh. I laughed right after he started. We went forth into the fog that was clouding up the river. I used my fruit powers to create a mud barrier to make sure we wouldn't sink. Since nothing else happened until about two hours later then I will go straight to that. The sky was blue, he sun burning bright, the sea showing a picturesque shine, and I was on the deck basking in the sun. Luckily my new powers prevented sun burn (Which I got a lot.)

It was a beautiful afternoon; Jordan was down below training for another fight. When I sat up now and then I saw a weird ship behind ours. It looked like that character Merry, you remember him right? Well, as I was about to lie down again we were hit by cannon fire. Jordan zoomed up onto the deck and saw more Baroque Works ships. I turned my arms into the rapid cannons again but the cannonballs that hit us were explosive in such a way I never got to use my cannons. We were blown back and they had twenty ships with them. They kept firing and the ship was listing, Jordan stared at me. I looked and knew yet didn't know what he was gonna do, you know? I mean, I knew he was going to do something with me but I didn't know what. I shook my head as he ran for me; he grabbed me, and chucked me off the ship far off into the ocean.

As I was falling I was screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! JORDAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!" I was crying, I had just got him back, I had just seen him again, we never had the chance to catch up on old times. I hadn't seen him for five freaking years! I turned my arms back into the rapid firing cannons and fired all I could on those people that took my friend once again! But before too long I fell into the ocean. I lost the will to live but yet I pushed forward to try and swim, even though my attempts were futile. I yelled for help, I screamed, I suddenly thought of a reason to live, my friend was gone, I must get REVENGE! I tried but though I kept sinking, I saw a hand, then the arm, then an entire person came down for me, I reached for the person but I went out, my world was once again black.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Straw Hats

I don't own One Piece

Chapter 4: Meeting the Straw Hats

As I laid there in my darkness, I wondered where I was, was I saved by the stranger, and why does my back hurt? This time I remembered to open my eyes and I was on a ship with some guy looking down at me. He was wearing a straw ha- I then knew who it was. It was Monkey D. Luffy. I looked up and I said, "Monkey D. Luffy?"

He just stared at me and said, "Yeah."

I looked up and said, "Wow, THE Straw Hat Luffy?"

"Yeah, hungry?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I am." I got up and headed for the kitchen, Luffy right next to me. He just kept staring at me. I asked, "What?"

He said, "How do you know my name?"

"WHAT?" I said, "How do I know the name of THE Straw Hat Luffy? The pirate with 30,000,000 belli on his head? The pirate who beat Saw-Tooth Arlong? That is a silly question ho-ho-ho, so very silly, ho-ho."

He just stared thinking I was a nut. I was and am not. But I decided that it was best to just leave the chatting until breakfast. As I walked into the room everyone looked at me. Zoro gave me a small glare which I just looked weirdly at. Usopp just stared at me. Nami looked at me it the usual way just a blank face. And Sanji, he looked angry at me, immediately I knew he thought I was hitting on Nami. I could not resist, I immediately sat next to Nami and Sanji just kept looking. So I whispered to Nami, "You mind if you giggle?"

She replied in a whisper, "Why?"

I answered, "Because Sanji thinks I am hitting on you and I cannot pass up this opportunity. He will get so mad if you giggle. It will be so funny."

She replied, "Don't you think he'll kick you?"

I said, "Just do it, I will be fine, he won't even touch me."

She giggled. As I had planned Sanji was furious. He ran over to me and tried to kick my head. At the last moment my head did a mud separated and his foot just flew through.

"Now, now," I said, "that's not very nice."

They all stared at me; fear was in most of their eyes. Zoro just kept on glaring at me and Luffy was giggling. I just sat there and moved away from Nami before she moved away from me. But she moved away anyway. Usopp was hiding in the corner in the fettle position. I looked around and I knew what Luffy was going to ask. "Do you want to join our crew?!?!"

I replied, "Temporarily."

Luffy asked, "Temporarily?"

I replied, "Yes, I need to find a friend, if he survived, if he didn't, I must get revenge on baroque works."

The door opened. A young girl with blue hair came out and I knew who that was.

I said, "Princess Vivi I presume?"

The staring came from every single eyeball in the room now. All were just staring.

Vivi replied, "H-h-h-how do you know my name?"

"How did I know the name of a princess? Now that is a silly question."

"I say he's an enemy!" yelled Sanji.

"Pipe down eyebrows!" I yelled back, "I am no enemy, in fact baroque works is my enemy, but they don't know me quite well. But they will, oh they will."

Usopp was poking is abnormally long nose into a bag, "Who's bag is that?" I asked.

"It's yours." Replied Nami.

"Mine?" I was confused, I didn't remember a bag, but, then again, I have selective memory so, I might have had one.

After Usopp was finished looking through it he glared at me saying, "I don't trust him!"

"Why?" Inquired Luffy.

"Yes, why?" I asked as well for I wanted to know why he doesn't trust me.

"THESE ARE WHY!" He yelled while throwing something onto the table, my favorite weapon in One Piece, the cat paws. I picked them up, I knew why he didn't trust me, he hated the cat paws, the weapon of choice for Captain Kuro, Captain of a Thousand Plans.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed so hard, I'm just weird that way, laughing at random moments.

"You don't trust me for this weapon? How silly, how very silly! HAHAHAHA!" I said while laughing.

"Usopp, I never knew Kuro, I didn't like him tell you the truth, he was ruthless, cruel, and he would kill his own crew for his own good. That is not how a true captain should act."

Luffy stared at me, I knew he agreed. "A captain," I continued, "Should respect his crew; treat them like friends, like family. My friend was taken away from me by those who seek the princess. I haven't seen him for five years. Two hours, that's all I had with him, two hours. You've got to help me. Please," I fell to my knees, "Luffy," He nodded right before I said, "I will trust you, TAKE ME TO CROCODILE!"


	5. Chapter 5: When Two Groups Meet

I don't own One Piece

Chapter 5: When Two Groups Meet

Everyone gasped, I knew why, because I knew of Crocodile. "Yes," I said, "I know about Crocodile, one of the seven warlords of the sea."

Luffy laughed. I expected that. He was the type that would do that, I'm weird but, I'm not that weird. I looked at Luffy and I said, "Let our allegiance be sealed with some food."

"You bet!'' replied Luffy.

I sat down once more and this time next to Luffy. Sanji gave us a huge sausage patty and I cut it in half, then the two halves were devoured immediately. "Sanji! More meat!" I yelled.

Zoro looked at me and said, "How do you know our names when we haven't even introduced ourselves?"

I replied, "Hmm, well, maybe it's because of dust."

Luffy looked at me confused, "Dust?"

I explained, "Yes, the air basically has dust particles in it, but they are so small you can't even see them. I can use my power to take the dust and moisture in the air and turn it all into mud. This allows me to analyze the mud and it tells me who you are."

Zoro kept staring and accepted what I said. 'Phew,' I thought, 'Now _that_ was close.'

Sanji brought more meat and Luffy and I literally jumped for it. We devoured it all. Then Sanji said he was not making any more food. So Luffy and I left the room. I knew however that Sanji made more so everyone else can eat. I took Luffy to the front of the deck and we sat there.

"Luffy," I asked, "How does it feel to be a real pirate?"

Luffy replied, "It feels great!"

"Luffy," I asked, "Will you really help me find my friend?"

"Of course!" He replied.

I looked at him and said, "Thanks Luffy, you are a good friend."

I suddenly heard, "HEY! HELP!"

I looked, and there was a raft in front of the ship. In that raft was a familiar foursome, I got a telescope, and I could not believe it. My four friends, Jesse, Josh, Chuck, and Kyle, then I saw Tom come out from under a blanket so that made five friends. I yelled, "Need a lift?"

Josh replied, "If you don't mind!"

Then I heard, "Why'd you do it Nick?" It was Tom; at school we would always make that joke, so I answered the usual way.

I replied, "I don't know!"

He laughed, he always did. I used my powers to take the mud on the ocean floor and bring up the raft. Tom and Kyle were wearing woodland camouflage combat gear and they were armed with swords and 9mm pistols (A bit modern but what would you expect? That junk they have in that dimension?). Josh was wearing a Jedi garb (you know the stuff under the robe?) and he was armed with an electrical sword. Jesse wore a pair of jeans, a "Fender" shirt, biker gloves, a Colts woolen cap, and was armed with a guitar that doubled as an axe. Chuck had a suit, a black ski mask, a dagger, and a .45 colt with a silencer.

I said, "Jesse you like guitars way too much."

He yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Josh said, "Now stop fighting, Nick who are these people that are on this ship?"

I knew Josh knew but it would be way harder for him to explain to them how he knew them.

"Uh, okay guys," I began, "This is Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Zoro, Sanji and Vivi." The Straw Hat crew stood there and stared at my friends, "Uh, Straw Hats, these are my friends, Josh, Jesse, Chuck, Tom, and Kyle."My friends stared at the Straw Hat Crew. They stared at each other. It was like a western showdown, except, it was on a ship. Josh stepped forward and held out his hand. Zoro stepped out, grabbed Josh's hand and shook it. The two chuckled as they shook each other's hands. Then everyone joined in shaking hands. It was pretty odd but who was I to judge? I jumped in to shake hands. Soon we began hugging each other. Then we stopped after Nami hugged Sanji. That became weird. No one hugged after that. Though Sanji tried hugging Nami again but she just kept kicking the snot out of him.


	6. Chapter 6: Little Garden

I don't own One Piece

Chapter 6: Little Garden

We were sailing for a while when we saw land. It was Little Garden. Luffy was jumping and shaking for some reason. Tom stared at Luffy freaked out. Kyle came up to me, "Uh, why is Luffy jumping around like that?"

I replied, "I don't know."

We were sailing down the river and Luffy was getting worse. I was getting a bit jumpy myself. I was ready to jump ship onto land and run for the forest. But then I heard Luffy say, "I smell adventure!" That is all I needed to hear. I jumped for Luffy and I landed on the rail, "I'm going to!" I said, Luffy concurred. I jumped into the kitchen, I made a lunch, I grabbed my bag and I ran for Luffy. "Let's go!"Vivi decided to come along so she got on Karoo. (Please correct me if I am wrong) We walked through the woods and then we heard a rustle, it was a dinosaur. I looked at it with only one thought on m mind, 'Is it edible? If it is then that is a whole lot of meat.' Luffy climbed the creature, "Luffy!" I yelled, "What the hell are you doing up there?!?!?!" Vivi yelled at him too but Luffy just got tossed up into the air and eaten. I jumped and tried to save him with my cat paws. "CAT SLIT!" I tried to slice the thing's throat in two but I hadn't used my weapon enough to be able to cut such a thick object. All I made was a small slit. Suddenly a huge sword came out of nowhere and sliced through the neck like a hot knife through butter. I looked and as I fell I saw a giant. Dorry the Red, when he sliced the neck off Luffy popped out and was caught by the giant.

"HOHOHO!" He yelled, "You sure are a lively human! It has been a while since I had company."

"Stealth walk." I used the ability to hop onto Dorry's hand.

"Hohoho! So there are more humans here eh?" Dorry asked.

"Yes," I replied, "There are more."

"Come! This meat is good! Let us feast at my home!" He insisted. Now I had a choice between going to his house and eat, or refuse and possibly die. I chose to eat, I was hungry anyway.

"I'll go." I said.

Luffy yelled, "Sure!"

Dorry spotted Vivi and Insisted that she came as well. Karoo looked passed out. I laughed inside. I then had an idea, those Baroque Workers, they might be here. I could get some info out of this giant.


	7. Chapter 7:Little Garden: Part 2

Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews. I'm glad you enjoy my stories. Please continue to enjoy!

I don't own One Piece

Chapter 7: Little Garden: Part 2

We were at his house; the aroma of the meat over the fire was intoxicating. I was ready to fall over and sleep. It was wonderful. I could lie there all day, but I was hungry so I just stared at the meat. When it was ready I took it and I took chunks out of it with every bite. I swore during the meal I hear gunshots. I used my powers to create mud mud eyes to see where it is coming from. I sent them off and I went back to the feast. Dorry was laughing at how Luffy was.

"HOHOHOHOHO!" Dorry laughed, "This is one tasty boxed lunch! Though not very filling."

I looked at everyone, Dorry and Luffy were the only ones having real fun, Vivi just sat there, I wondered what she was thinking. Suddenly the biggest volcano on the island erupted. Dorry got up and told us about how it was time to fight and all of this boring stuff that I didn't pay attention to. I got up and I walked away. I was bored, I was itching to fight, someone who would be a challenge. Suddenly I heard a snapping branch, I stopped and I observed my surroundings. I scanned the entire area getting to know the surroundings so I get an upper hand on the new fight. I looked up and I saw the, uh, thing. He was a mutant, half man, half t-rex.

"Well," I said, "Who might you be?"

"I am T.R., I am the guardian of these parts, you have come into my territory, now I shall show you what happens when one invades my territory."

I was knocked out, then I woke up, I was in a lab, and I heard something. Screaming, the painful scream of a young male. I thought, 'No, it can't be! This man! T.R.! He's-he's!' I ran for the victim, I ran to see if it was really who I thought it was. I got to a room, and I saw it was the person I feared it would be most. My younger brother, Jose. He was being tortured by scientists, they were yelling at him, he wanted it to stop, I wanted it to stop. I felt a power, a power beyond my wildest dreams. As Jose laid there in his khaki pants, his flame shirt, and his Arizona cap, screaming, I hated it, I felt out of control, I felt that I was going to do something that I would regret. Suddenly, everything was in a shade of red as if I had just put on red glasses. I began getting taller, and the world began to get fuzzy. Suddenly the world was red, no people, no sky, no world, just sounds, sounds of screams and roars. I blacked out, I woke up and Jose was there, I was happy, he was fine, he was trying to pick me up but I was a bit too heavy for him.

"Hey Jose, what's up?" I said.

He replied, "Nothing, but how did you do that move?"

"What move?"

"That move you just did, where you turned into a great mud creature, and you took out all of the doctors torturing me."

I thought, 'Were those screams, the screams of the professors? And was the roar, me?'

I was getting up when an alarm sounded, the lab, it was trashed. I knew this must've been my doing. I saw blood; it was coming out from under a chunk of metal. I went over to it; I wanted to see what I had done. The man, or what I thought was a man, was mutilated. You couldn't even tell the gender of it. I fell to my knees. I became scared, scared of my power. What if I turned on my friends? What if I turned on my family? While I thought this, I looked at Jose. I stood and hugged him. While this happened I was crying, I said to him, "Jose, if you ever see me in that form again, and I come near you or any friend r family member, then destroy me."

Jose was shocked to hear this, he backed up and stared at me and asked, "Why? For what reason is that necessary?"

I replied, "I-I don't want to hurt anyone that is important to me."

He stared at me and nodded. He was confused by my request but he knew if it had to be done, it had to be done. Suddenly soldiers came, they were marines. These guys thought had Gatling guns. I just put holes in myself so that they couldn't hit me. They I forgot, Jose! I looked and saw he had a force field.

"Oh Nick," He began, "Did I forget to tell you that I ate the robo robo fruit?"

"Yeah," I replied with a sigh of relief, "You forgot to tell me."

"Should we just kick ass?" He asked.

"Jose," I said, "I never thought you would actually say that, MUD MUD RAPID FIRE CANNON!"

He yelled, "ROBO ROBO MISSILE LAUNCHER!" Both of his arms became missile launchers and he started to open fire. I felt good; I felt that I had found a piece of myself. Why you ask? I don't really know BUT! That is not the point.

Jose, my little brother, he had grown up so. One of the marines was a devil fruit user; he had the smoke smoke fruit.

"I Captain Smoker," he began, "Vow to capture you!"

I replied, "I would love to see you try! MUD MUD JET!"

"SMOKE STRIKE!"

He retaliated to my attack but since I had mud I used my science intelligence to figure out how to escape his smoke. I figured it out; the air has dust and moisture molecules in it so I disintegrated into the air. Smoker was caught off guard when I popped up right behind him and used my mud mud heavy strike to do major damage on his back.

"GUH!" He was majorly damaged that made him angry.

"I will not allow you to escape!" He said.

"Keep trying," I replied, "I can do this all day."

I became a tower of mud while he became a tower of smoke. Then we struck each other like when Smoker was up against Ace. Jose rammed through the marines with his robo robo battle ram. Smoker saw Jose, "You won't escape!" he yelled.

"I'm your opponent not him!" I yelled, I had to stop Smoker from getting to Jose. I lost Jordan, I would not lose Jose. Suddenly it began to happen again. Everything was in a shade of red. One thought was in my mind, 'Destroy, destroy, DESTROY SMOKER!' I saw it was happening, my body was becoming mud, I was angry, scared, but I felt good, the power, it was consuming me.

I let out one last primal scream and I was the creature I was before. I saw their faces, Smoker's face, the marines' faces, Jose's face. It was a sad face. For he knew that I was to be destroyed if I were to get near him. I gave him a wink hoping he would know what message I was trying to tell him. He got it; I guess it something to do with being brothers or something. So I tried to get in control with my body but this force, it was so strong, but I remembered what happened to Jordan, I remembered what would happen to Jose, this made me stronger then I gave a shout and I used this form to beat the every living snot out of Smoker.

I made 100 fists of mud and yelled, "MUUUUUUUUUUUD MUUUUUUUUUD 100 WORLDS!!"

And with this I made the air a bit denser around Smoker, this made him venerable to my attack. He felt the full force of my attack. I gave a primal yell while beating him up putting all of my strength, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Smoker was out, his eyes were white, no pupil.

We won, our first battle together, we won. I went back down into my normal size and I collapsed. The marines stood there shocked, I glared at them. They screamed and ran, except one, it was a woman, she had one of the fine grade swords, she was Tashigi. She stood there in front of Smoker's body. She had her sword at hand. I glared at her, she glared right back. Now the choice was this, should I run, or shall she die.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own One Piece or Half-Life

* * *

Chapter 8: Little Garden: Part Three

We still stood there. Smoker's body, bleeding, unconscious, at the very edge of death. Tashigi, standing in front of his body, ready to strike at any time. Jose, standing there waiting to see what will happen, will I kill her or not. Me, I stood there staring, her eyes, she didn't want to leave Smoker's side, her captain. I knew what I was going to do, I walk towards her, she was getting ready to slice me, I kept walking. She took that small step that all those swordsmen take before attacking but I just kept walking. She lunged, I became a mud shield, she impacted and knocked right into the hard part, the impact on her head knocked her to the ground.

I said, "There is no need to fight you. Take your captain and make sure he gets better. Tell him I hope to meet him again. Come Jose!"

"Right Nick!" he replied.

I looked back and Tashigi was kneeling over Smoker. Then he woke up. Tashigi hugged him and I saw his face turn red. Then she noticed what she was doing and she immediately let go with her face all red. I laughed at the sight.

I kept walking when I got to the exit. I saw I was still in Little Garden. "Jose," I said, "This is Little Garden."

"Wow," he replied, "Isn't that little is it?"

"Compared to its inhabitants it is."

"You mean giants Nick?"

"Yes Jose, giants."

We heard a whirling sound and smelled the scent of burning candles. We walked in the direction of the scent and saw some weird guy with a hairdo that was a three.

"Mr. 3 I presume!" I yelled.

"Who are you? No matter. Since you know my name, you could know of Baroque Works, which means you must die!" Mr. 3 replied.

"Time to go Jose!"

"Nick you always cause trouble. Why do have to cause it everywhere?" Jose asked.

"SHUT UP JOSE!" I yelled.

"Enough with this nonsense, I must kill you both now." Mr. 3 said.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"You both must die." Mr. 3 replied.

"Just for that," I said, "I'm gonna kill you, because NOONE hurts my little brother!"

Mr. 3 stood there, he thought I was joking. He didn't know that this was a battle of devil fruit users. I knew he ate the wax wax fruit. He didn't know I ate the mud mud fruit.

"Mr. 3, let's get this over with." I said.

"I concur." Mr. 3 replied.

I began the fight. "MUD MUD 100 WHIPS!"

My arms became 100 mud whips. Mr. 3 wasn't surprised. The whips started to hit randomly, destroying trees, rocks and ripping at Mr. 3. His wax body ripped away and came back together. He used his wax to try and capture my legs when my legs turned to mud and overpowered the wax.

I yelled, "Mud mud rapid cannon!"

I shot while he just dodged it and said, "I have no time for this, I have master pieces to create!"

He ran off so yelled, "Get back here you coward!"

I ran after him but I stopped after I saw something. The eye I sent out showed that my friends were in combat with the combine. 'Wait, the combine? What were they doing here?' I thought, 'I've gotta go stop them.'

I ran and I tripped, what I tripped on was a B.A.R. I couldn't believe it; I always wanted to use one. Now that I had it, I picked it up and attached with vines was a M3 Grease gun. I tossed it over to Jose and I told him to follow. We ran for the fight scene hoping that my friends were winning. They weren't, I got there to see that eight combine along with two striders.

I set up my B.A.R. and I told Jose to go and help Tom, Kyle, and Jesse. Josh must've stayed at the ship. My friends were armed only with M1 Garands. I had the B.A.R. ready and I fired. The combine were taken completely by surprise, they shot at me only to be surprised again with my brother firing upon them from my friends' position.

We were over powering the soldiers but not the striders. I looked to see if there were any explosives around but there were not. The striders were heading straight for my friends.

I said, "Oh no you don't, MUD MUD GRAPPLE!"

Mud came from the ground grabbing onto the striders and pulling them down. The striders struggled to get back up but they only brought their fate upon themselves even faster. They soon were engulfed by the mud. All that was left was the combine, we soon irradiated them. Then I had an idea, that lab back there was going to be put into use.

We ran for the lab and there were marine coming out of it.

I said, "Someone has to get Josh."

Jesse replied, "Right."

He took a pistol and shot a flare into the air. Suddenly Josh popped out of nowhere.

"You need my assistance?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "We need your brain for this one."

"Alright," he said, "Must have something to do with machinery."

I added, "_Complex_ machinery."

He replied, "Yeah whatever."

We went into the lab and it had been totally abandoned. Luckily they had yet to take out the machinery.

"Uh-huh," said Josh, "Yeah, I can work this stuff."

I said, "Good. Okay boys let's get to work."

I sat in a chair when wires attached to my head

Josh said, "Beginning download."

The screen hummed then turned on. On it there were tanks, heavily armored droids, jeeps, all types of military vehicles. Soon machines began to produce the tanks, artillery, jeeps, planes, heavy planes, M1 helmets, olive drab trench coats, and M1 carbines. I looked at it all wondering where the hell the droids were. Then I saw people in a cage.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"We are here for experiments, luckily something made them leave but they left us."

"How many people are here?"

"About a hundred thousand."

"That's good, we can build an army here."

"What?"

"Come, we shall feed you if we need to, then in return for food and freedom you must serve in my army."

"Let us ask the others."

The man fled into the darkness then returned after an hour.

"They will join for food and freedom."

"Good," I said, "Now then let's get you out of here."

I picked up a C4 made by the machine and I put it on the lock. The lock exploded and the people poured out. Soon we fed them all and they put on the uniforms. They picked up the carbines and they got into an orderly fashion. I stood before them waiting to give them my first address.

"Hello," I said, "Is there anyone here with any military background of some sort?"

One raised his hand.

"Ah good, what is your name?"

"My name is Philip Rogers."

"Well, Colonel Rogers, we need one such as yourself, thank you for being here. Any engineers?"

Five people raised their hands.

"Great, great, you will all be colonels as well and you will be in control of these bases we come across shipping supplies and such. Now, you all are here because the marines caught you and used you for experiments. Now, that time is done, now you are part of an army. We will go around from place to place fighting crime and such. Now you may be thinking this is some cheapo speech or some kids' thing." I said then immediately went to a stern voice, "I assure you it won't be. We will have the best weapons, the best ships, everything we have will be the best. This will be the best army seen in the entire world, do you understand? I ain't gonna sugar coat this now, some of you will die, you should've had that slip through your mind when you agreed to this. We will have battles to remember, may the unjust tremble in fear knowing we are here. Those lousy marines to not match our power. Now, to the ships!"

All of the people cheered for what was happening. They lifted their guns in the air cheering. I was glad that these people were now free. Some left the building but others stayed for their duties. I had Josh go around and tell the people what to do. Tom and Kyle went to the ships to help the crews get organized. Chuck went onto the aircraft carriers to sort out the planes and Jesse took a platoon to scout out the area.

I was in the radio station when Jesse called in.

"Nick!"

"Yeah Jesse?"

"Man, three of the straw hats are being turned to wax sculptures!"

"Hmm, this means our first battle. Stay there and keep the men in the woods, in the shadows got it? No firing!"

"Right."

I took about twenty men to Jesse's position.

He said, "Right there across the field."

"Right," I said, "Okay, this is what'll we'll do. We'll set up some artillery and lay down some fire. Some will be actual shells and others will be smoke shells. The smoke will provide cover for the men and they will advance forward. If they retaliate and make the men fall back then I will go in there and beat the crap out of them now let's go."

The artillery was set up and I stared at the field. There weren't many mounds to provide additional cover but it would do. Jesse came up to me and said that the artillery was ready.

Then I said, "Fire." And so it began.

-Meanwhile-

Combine forces had already had an allegiance with Baroque Works. Then and there made the battle a tough one to win or lose.


End file.
